La guía de supervivencia de Emil Bondevik
by Sobreviviente
Summary: Los padres de Emil y Lukas son trasladados a Corea del Sur dándole 2 opciones: ir con ellos o ir a vivir con Roderich Eldenstein y sus 7 hijos, de los cuales Emil tiene recuerdos de niños desagradables. Emil tendrá toda una experiencia escribiendo una guía de supervivencia a Sadiq, su mejor amigo por medio de e-mails. ¿Podrá soportar dos años con ellos?¿Y estar lejos de Lukas?
1. Chapter 1

Ok ok ¿Quien es esta chica escribiendo guarrada y media?

LOL!

Aquí vengo con otra idea... una adaptación del libro La guia de Megan Meade de los chicos McGowan... de la autora Kate Brian.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (De no ser así ¿Qué haría yo haciendo esto?) son creación de Himaruya Hidekaz

Megan Meade´s guide to the McGowan boys no me pertenece, es creación de Kate Brian.

_**[XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**__**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**__**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD]**_

"Prólogo"

Era un bonito día de verano, los pajarillos volaban alegremente, las floresillas saludaban al sol, los arboles sonreían a las personas...en fin un día tan perfecto pero como todos sabemos en medio de tanta perfección siempre viene alguien que te lo jode todo...

Y como si lo estuviese esperando, estaba este jovencito de 16 años sentado plácidamente en la silla giratoria justo en frente de su ordenador, como un vil vago casi tan vago como la escritora de esto.

Tomó la Coca-cola de su escritorio y tomo un gran trago. Tecleo un par de veces más y el momento llego...

-Emil, Lukas tenemos que hablar con ustedes- Su madre, padre y su hermano mayor ingresaron a su habitación sin siquiera tocar antes, Lukas se sentó sobre su bien perfecta tendida cama, y sus padres se quedaron de pie.

-Oh... les juro que es mi primera lata de la semana- Se excusó dejándola sobre la mesa como si de droga se tratase.

-No estamos aqui por eso- Esa plática de seguro vendría después, la expresión de sus padres era más seria, no iban a hablar sobre el consumo de azucares al día.

Y fue cuando Emil por fin les puso atención, estaban en pose de junta gubernamental, ambos con sonrisas de emoción falsa, vistiendo sus trajes de galas. El y su hermano eran mocosos criados en el ejercito toda su vida así que no era difícil para ellos saber lo que les venía encima.

-Es hora de empacar- Su padre era como una de esas porristas animando a la zorra que le quito el novio, si, así de emocionado estaba- Nos vamos a Corea de Sur-

Silencio... su casa enorme siempre estaba en un total silencio, pero quiza alguien debería romperlo ahora ¿no?

-¿Qué?- Buen intento Lukas, su voz sonaba distante y perdida.

-Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que nos trasladaron ¿no?-

Lukas, su hermano mayor por 2 años había nacido en Noruega y después se habían mudado a Islandia donde Emil nació y se quedaron 1 año, estuvieron en Alemania hasta que tenia 4 años, en Hungría hasta que tenia 8 y en Turquía hasta los 12, donde conoció a Sadiq su primer amigo en la vida y con quien aprendió hablar turco. Y ahora estaban en E.U.A.

Era diferente... había pasado 4 ciclos enteros, estaba en el equipo estatal de tennis y estaba a punto de entrar al club de ajedrez y natación, había practicado tantas horas, y ahora todo se caía. Se suponía que este iba a ser el año de Emil.

-Emil... te estas poniendo más pálido- ¿En verdad era posible tal cosa?

Se levantó y miro a través del vidrio de la ventana, el césped tan perfectamente cortado... se sentía césped cuando intentaba crecer libremente sus padres pasaban con una podadora y lo mantenían al margen... pero ya no.

-No voy a ir- Su voz salió más gruesa de lo normal ¿había sido él?- Y Emil tampoco- No, fue su hermano.

Nadie se movió incluso se podía oír a Mrs. Puffin picotear el pescado.

-No voy a ir, no me quiero mudar-

-Escuchen sabemos que es difícil para ustedes... pero solo serán dos años- "Solo" ¿Como podía decir eso tan simplemente?

-No vamos a ir-

-Quiero quedarme- respiro profundamente- No quiero mudarme, es decir, ¿Por que tengo que hacerlo?- Su forma de decirlo se parecía a un berrinche.

-Lukas- Dijo su padre esperanzado en el mayor

-No- Tan frio y directo.

Sus padres se miraron intensamente, curiosamente Emil y Lukas hicieron lo mismo.

-Bueno hay otra opción- Se rindió su padre

-¿En serio?- Corearon los hermanos.

-Tu padre y yo tenemos que ir- Su mamá tomo un largo mechón del cabello rubio que estaba suelto- Pero supongo que se pueden quedar... aunque...-

-Nos quedamos con Andersen- Apresuró Emil.

-No... no- Su padre pensó unos momentos- Su familia solo podría cuidar de uno de ustedes, lo más conveniente es que Lukas se quede, pronto comenzara la universidad.

-Entonces me quedo con...- Y aquí odiaba el no tener amigos con suficiente confianza para quedarse con ellos 2 años.

-Bueno tu madre estuvo hablando con el señor Eldenstein-

-¿El señor Edelnstein? ¿Roderich Eldenstein?- Pregunto Lukas sorprendido. Roderich era un viejo amigo de su madre ambos estudiaban medicina.

-Bueno le comenté sobre nuestro cambio y su esposa, Elizabetha dijo que no le importaría cuidar de ustedes, algo de que estaban en la etapa de rebeldía o algo así- Suspiro- Pero no di mayor importancia supuse que realmente vendrían con nosotros...-

-¿Roderich Eldenstein?- Preguntó Emil sin creérselo

-Si, Roderich Eldenstein ¿Qué pasa Emil?-

¿Por que la idea sonaba incluso peor que la otra?¿Estaban locos? Querían mandarlo a Boston, en Massachusett con todos esos... con todos eso...

-¿Pero a los chicos no les molestara?- Intervino Lukas.

-Les llevara un poco de tiempo, pero estoy segura de que se adaptaran aunque si no quieres... puedes venir con nosotros- Contesto su madre.

¿Chicos? La mente de Emil se inundo de recuerdos malvados de su infancia, tres niños regordetes, sin unos cuantos dientes, llenos de helado, riéndose de el para que fuera a ver su nuevo "cachorro" y luego lo colgaron a un árbol. Cabello grasiento, niños con insectos en sus manos, con chicle en bolita para embarrarlo en su blanquecino cabello.

-¿Cuantos son?- Se sentó al sentir que las piernas le fallaban.

-Siete en el ultimo recuento-

Claro que ya no serían los pequeños malcriados con lodo en sus manos, oh no, rondarían su edad mas o menos, lo que significa que eran adolescentes, oh no, los adolescentes eran mucho peor. Ya no serían los niños a los que podía picotear Mrs. Puffin en su defensa- o quizá si- y mucho peor... Lukas no estaría con él.

-Así que es su decisión: mudarse a Corea con nosotros o Lukas a la casa de Andersen y Emil con Roderich-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para pensarlo?- Los ojos de Lukas se encontraron con los ojos de su padre, ambos del mismo color y frialdad.

-Pronto- Dijo cariñosamente su madre acercándose a Emil- Pero saben que si no van los extrañaremos muchísimo ¿no?- Con su mano enguatada acaricio su cabello- Los apoyaremos sea cual sea su decisión.

Esta mañana había despertado y había un bonito día de verano, los pajarillos volaban alegremente, las floresillas saludaban al sol, los arboles sonreían a las personas... y alguien vino y jodió todo.

Ambos salieron de su habitación y se quedaron solos.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte sin ti- Declaró Lukas firmemente

-No lo se, tengo que pensarlo-

-No te dejare con esos mocosos malcriados, Gilbert pudo haber empeorado, Mathías tiene más probabilidad de evolución que él.

-Pero te quieres quedar con Mathías-

-Pero no puedo dejar a mi hermano pequeño-

Y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Sabes... de repente la idea de fugarse y formar parte de circo no suena tan mal- Lo decía con tal seriedad que Emil se preguntó si lo decía en serio. Para su sorpresa Lukas casi sonrío, solo casi.

-Te voy a extrañar- Dijo finalmente- Pero a tu pajarraco no...a ese te lo llevas y lo pierdes- Dijo Lukas antes de salir por la habitación.

-Takk bror- Dijo cuando estuvo seguro de que Lukas ya estuviera lejos.

-Takk bróðir- Contestó Lukas en un susurro de pie afuera de la habitación de Emil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasadiq-Fuck: jjaja asi que tu niñato te vas a mudar? No te pierdas en el aeropuerto kekeke~

Perpetual-Ice: Ni siquiera estoy ahí todavía, aun no se si hice lo correcto.

Sasadiq-Fuck: Entonces Lukas no ira? Eso es bueno sabes crei que llevaban una relación incestuosa o algo así.

Perpetual-Ice: ¿Bromeas? Por que si no es así puedo tomar otro vuelo para golpearte...

Perpetual-Ice: Lukas me hizo jurarle que le llamare cada dos días y le daré un informe detallado de lo que pase ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡No soy un niño!

Sasadiq-Fuck: Celos, celos everywhere~~

Perpetual-Ice: Jodete

Sasadiq-Fuck: Vaya que haz madurado kekeke~~ pero en serio con siete? Que haremos si te violan?

Perpetual-Ice: ¿Por que eres mi amigo?

Sasadiq-Fuck: Quiza por que soy increiblemente apuesto

Perpetual-Ice: ja-ja volviendo al tema ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?

Sasadiq-Fuck: No... eres intentodehombre muerto

Perpetual-Ice: Gracias por el apoyo.

Sasadiq-Fuck: Venga Ice, solo estas siendo pesimista, mira el lado bueno. Aprenderás a valerte por ti mismo.

Perpetual-Ice: Hey! No soy un niño.

Sasadiq-Fuck: kekeke~~

Sasadiq-Fuck: Tengo una idea... que tal si me escribes todos los días, ve lo como una experiencia de supervivencia, tu con una manada de 7 lobos, en un terreno desconocido sin aliado y sin armas. Joder hasta podría hacer un libro!.

Perpetual-Ice: Algo así como un Animal Planet?

Sasadiq-Fuck: jaja Animal Planet! LOL! tienes que estudiarlos y decirme tus avances... o total velo como un ñoño diario con tu bff todo rosa y eso.

Perpetual-Ice: Estas enfermo! Y supongo que yo también por aceptar...

Sasadiq-Fuck: Sabia que lo harias! Este es tu primer paso para ser hombre!

Perpetual-Ice: ¿Cual es el siguiente? ¿Comer comida picante con soda? ¿Comer canela en polvo?

Sasadiq-Fuck: Ya nos estamos entendiendo.

Perpetual-Ice: Jodete.

_****__**[XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**__**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**__**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD]**_

_**LOL**_

Jaja bien hasta aqui el prologo! Chachachan!

Son las 1:55 am. Nunca es un mal momento para escribir una chorrada

Emil y Lukas tienen el mismo apellido. Sadiq...esta bien escrito?

Islandia: Emil Bondevik

Noruega: Lukas Bondevik

Dinamarca: Mathias Andersen.

Turquía: Sadiq Adnan

Hungría: Elizabeta Héderváry

Austria:Roderich Edelstein

Que tal un comentario? me lo merezco?

*Han comido canela en polvo? Es la muerte!

**_Bye!_**


	2. No bajes la guardia

Y aqui estoy de nuevo!

Gracias por los 3 comentarios...

Este capitulo esta dedicado a **Erzebeth K**, quien fue el primer comentario de este fic, (eaeaeaea).

Disclaimer: Hetalia y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (De no ser así ¿Qué haría yo haciendo esto?) son creación de Himaruya Hidekaz

Megan Meade´s guide to the McGowan boys no me pertenece, es creación de Kate Brian.

_****__**[XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**_**____****XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD]**

**.**

_**Capitulo 1: "No bajes la guardia"**_

_**.**_

El auto de Elizabetha, comenzó a estacionarse cerca de la casa que seria su hogar por dos años. Cuando bajo del avión ahí estaba ella de pie con una enorme caja de dulces... si sus padres lo vieran se infartarían, durante todo el trayecto ella hablaba de lo divertido que iba hacer, contó viejas experiencias con sus padres y como habían terminado adoptando a 7 niños, también algo de que el rosa combinaba con su cabello o algo así... este detalle Emil lo omitió por seguridad.

Echó una mirada afuera de la ventana, observo el inmenso patio con césped y sobre él bicicletas y balones esparcidos por el lugar y a lejos un pequeño cobertizo de donde salia un joven con cabello casi tan blanco como el suyo peinado con dos trenzas finas.

La casa no era tan grande como estaba acostumbrado, pero era lo suficiente para almacenar a 10 personas, por fuera tenia un elegante diseño en madera, las ventanas con vidrios tan limpios y sus marcos eran delicados y con gracia, la pintura parecía de un estilo rustico... bastante hermoso... tuvo que ser influencia de Roderich Edelstein.

Tomo aire y suspiro fuertemente haciendo reír a Eliza quien salió del carro e hizo una seña hacia su casa.

-El gran comienzo- Dijo Emil saliendo del carro tomando la jaula de Mr. Puffin quien no paraba de revolotear de aquí para allá giró su mirada al ver que 7 personas salían de la casa y el joven que vio en cobertizo se acercaba con la mirada baja y detrás de todos ellos. Y antes de que se diera cuenta fue abrazado por un par de brazos.

-Oh Emil tiene tanto tiempo que no veo... casi 6 años-dijo Roderich separándose ligeramente para verlo a la cara- Eres idéntico a Katla.

-Cariño me ayudas a llevar las maletas- Dijo Eliza a su marido desde la cajuela de su auto dorado.

-No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo- Dijo Emil volteando dispuesto a llevar sus cosas, haciendo que Mrs. Puffin revoloteara más.

-Déjanos hacerlo, no somos tan viejos- Emil solo asintió levemente preocupado por la salud de Roderich viendo como el llevaba apenas 2 maletas y Eliza todas las demás.

-Yo ayudare- Dijo a secas un joven muy fornido- Soy Ludwig- Dijo pasando a su lado para ayudar... a su padre claro esta.

-Uhm... si- ¿Ludwig? ¿El mismo Ludwig que lo colgaba boca abajo y lo embarraba de lodo? ¿Ese era Ludwig? Volteo su vista a las 6 personas de pie- Ahmm..yo-

Tragó pesadamente, tomó aire y apretó su agarre en la jaula.

-Soy Emil Bondevik- Mantuvo su mirada en el casco que estaba botado cerca de ahí.

-Yao- Dijo mientras meneaba su largo cabello en una coleta- Aunque no lo creas, nos conocimos hace mucho... realmente has cambiado, recuerdo que traías un peluche de perro a todas partes... era tan lindo casi tan lindo como tu-aru- Yao, claro el solía jalar sus mejillas hasta dejarlas moradas.

-Hola...- Y antes de poder decir algo más se abalanzó hacia el jalando su mejilla.

-Lo vas a matar-Dijo un joven desconocido para el, tomando a Yao del brazo para alejarlo un poco- Soy Xiang- Tomó una de sus manos y lo llevo justo enfrente de los demás.

-¿Como se llama el perico?- Dijo un albino...el peor de todos... Gilbert

-Es un frailecillo, es Mr. Puffin- Frunció el ceño observando como la sonrisa del albino se expandía.

-Kesese~~ Es un nombre estúpido- Se inclino sobre el, la diferencia de altura era sorprendente- ¿Qué eres un duende?-

-Bruder- Ludwig lo reprimió de lejos. Xiang empujó la frente de su hermano con su dedo.

-El es Gilbert, supongo que lo recuerdas... el dijo que te conocía o algo así- Gilbert se cruzó de brazos y retrocedió un poco.

-El es Kiku- Fue hasta un pelinegro de baja estatura, pero aún así más alto que Emil- Y el es Kugel- Tomó una de las finas trenzas y la enrollo en su mano- Casi no habla- Eso era de suponerlo, es decir ni siquiera lo veía- Y el último...

-Hola- Se acerco un pequeño niño de casi 7 años, se veía igual a Gilbert de niño...pero esas cejas...- Soy Peter.

-Hola Peter- Respondió el relajando un poco sus hombros.

-Señorito Puffin- Y soltó una risota para luego correr y estrellar su frente en las rodillas de Gilbert- ¡Es muy pequeño, como un duende!- Y ambos se fueron corriendo mientras reían.

_Wow! Es exactamente igual a Gilbert_ pensó Emil.

De la nada llegó otro niño y se abalanzó sobre Yao abrazando la parte de su ¿pecho?, y reía muy ruidosamente. Pudo ver como Kiku se alejaba sigilosamente.

-¡Tus pechos son mios!-daze-

-!Aiya! ¡Yong Soo!- Replico Yao mientras intentaba bajarlo.

El... ¿quien diablos es? ¿Qué acaso no solo son siete?

-Im Yong Soo es un placer-daze- Dijo el niño acercándose a Emil- ¡Wow! ¿Cómo se llama el pingüino?-

-Es un frailecillo, su nombre es Mr. Puffin- ¿Pingüino?¿Es en serio?

-A mi no me engañas, es un pingüino, yo lo se por que los pingüinos son de Corea del Sur- Ese país...

-Este niñato es nuestro vecino, sus padres trabajan mucho así que casi siempre está aquí jugando con Yao, o con Peter, en el peor de los casos contigo.

-Oh- Toda su tranquilidad se esfumó.

-Tus ojos son muy bonitos, Einar- Se acercó a el, demasiado, muy cerca.

-Es Emil- Contestó alejándose un poco.

-Ok ¿Donde está Peter?- Dijo colgándose de la manga de Xiang, el lo miro fijamente y señalo la dirección por donde se habían ido- ¡Voy por ellos! Adiós Einar-

-Bien ya esta todo adentro- Dijo Eli tomando su brazo y adentrandolo a la casa- Te mostrare tu habitación- Volteo de reojo hacia atrás viendo como Kugel volvía al cobertizo, Kiku iba hacía la parte trasera y Yao se iba con los menores.

Falta uno, pensó Emil. Entonces sintió un pequeño jalón en sus manos quitándole la jaula, haciendo que Mr. Puffin se alterara.

-Es un pingüino difícil- Dijo Xiang a otro lado de Eli, con una sonrisa burlona.

Suspiró y alzó su mirada hacia la sala... elegante, sin muebles sobrantes, sin cuadros, ni adornos innecesarios.

-Minimalista- Murmuro Emil. Giró su cabeza al escuchar la risilla de Eli.

-Estoy orgulloso de que lo hayas notado- Roderich entró y cruzo los brazos observando a Mr. Puffin.

-Aunque... quizá luego lo entenderás- Dijo Eliza viendo de reojo a Xiang quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-Continuemos- Y prácticamente le mostraron toda la casa. Cocina, comedor, ático, cuarto de lavado, incluso tenían un pequeño almacén de comida, el pasillo de las recamaras, los dos únicos baños en el pasillos, el cuarto privado y finalmente su habitación.

-Aquí es- Eliza entró y fue las ventanas abriendo las cortinas. Emil observó sus maletas sobre la cama de color violeta. Xiang avanzo al pequeño escritorio y dejo la jaula.

-Te dejamos para que desempaques- Y salieron.

-Bien ... aquí estamos- Dijo Emil abriendo su jaula para dejarlo salir y volar libremente, oh bueno ir a para en la cabeza de Emil.

Empezó a abrir sus maletas y acomodarlas cuidadosamente, colocó sus fotos sobre el escritorio. Tomó en la estaba el juntó a Sadiq hace unos cuantos meses cuando fue de vacaciones a Turquía, la sacó del marco y leyó lo que habían escrito detrás de ella. La colocó justo a lado de la de Mathías en navidad. Sacó otra foto donde estaba un joven rubio abrazando a Emil abrió el marco y se sentó en la cama leyendo lo de atrás... una vieja manía entre el y su hermano. Esa foto la habían tomado poco antes de llegar al aeropuerto.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Dijo Kiku en el marco de la puerta.

-Adelante- Se levantó y llevo la foto al escritorio poniéndola en medio.

-Mamá dice que si necesitas algo, va estar en la cocina y papá en el cuarto privado.-

-Entiendo Kiku, gracias-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Observó las fotos del escritorio.

-Claro- Dijo moviendo una caja de la cama para que Kiku se sentara.

-¿Te gusta la fotografía?- Pero Kiku se quedo de pie.

-No mucho... el novio de mi hermano estudia eso así que...-

-Oh ya veo- Dijo un tanto desilusionado- Otra cosa...- Caminó hacia la salida- Ten cuidado.

Si antes no estaba asustado... bueno ahora estaba aterrado. Continuó acomodando todo lo que había traído y en una esquina dejo lo que usaría para la escuela mañana... solo a sus padres se les ocurre un viaje en domingo, doblo sus camisas y las metió un cajoncito inferior en el closet.. Y antes de que lo quisiera había llegado la hora de la cena.

-Emil ¿Qué te gustaría tomar?- Pregunto amablemente Eli.

-Amm... agua o té estaría bien- Toda la mesa volteo a verlo con ojos muy abiertos-¿Qué?

-Tenemos casi 5 litros de soda en la mesa ¿y tu quieres agua o té?- Inquirió Gilbert sorprendido- Todo un señorito.

-Bueno... es que... ahm... yo- Si hasta Yong Soo había dejado en paz a Yao para verlo a el.

-Tus padres no se enteraran- Dijo Eli pasándole un vaso de vidrio lleno al tope con soda- Se como se ponen con el consumo de azucares y todo eso, pero eres joven ya te ocuparas de eso cuando estés viejo. Por ahora no hay limites de azúcar para ti- Observo fijamente a los menores- Pero no abuses, no queremos verte en un hospital- Sonrió maternalmente.

-Takk Eli- Sonrío tomando el vaso. Sin darse cuenta de las miradas en la mesa.

-¿Y tu hermano? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Roderich se sentó con... una taza de té.

-Si- Contestó sin entender lo de la taza- Se está quedando con un amigo.

-¿Un amigo?-Inquirió Eli haciendo una sonrisa...que daba miedo.

-Bueno en realidad son novios, pero mis padres no lo saben- Tomó un pedazo de carne y lo masticó suavemente.

-¿Qué esta estudiando?- Roderich tomó un poco de ensalada, cambiando el tema antes de que Eli se emocionara.

-Medicina y su novio Fotografía- Y su teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

-Oh lo siento- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un sutil rojo. Pudo escuchar un "Lindo-aru" de parte de Yao.

_Sasadiq-Fuck: Hey! Sigues vivo? No esa no es mi pregunta...¿Sigues virgen?_

Sus mejillas eran tan rojas como el ketchup que Peter tenia embarrado en toda la camisa.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Dijo Kiku.

-Eh... si solo un amigo.

-¿Un amigo?- Dijo Eli, haciendo que Emil se asustara.

-¿Sigues tocando el piano?- "Gracias Roderich" pensó Emil.

-No, lo deje hace un tiempo- en una pequeña charola separo un poco de salmón para su "pingüino"

-Tus padres comentaron algo acerca de...- Empezó Eli, pero por la expresión que hizo Roderich cambio la oración-... de que... te subastaste... en el escuela ¿no?-

Emil comenzó a ahogarse con la bebida y la carcajada de Gilbert sonó por todo el lugar. Incluso Ludwig tuvo que ayudarlo a recuperarse.

-Eli, el punto es que se sienta cómodo- Ella no entendió- Creo que estas haciendo lo contrarío

Iban a ser los dos años más largos de su vida.

_NANANANANANANANANANAANANANANANANAANANA_

Emil se encontraba ayudando a Eli a limpiar la mesa, antes de que "Never forget" resonara por las paredes.

-Anda, contesta- Eli levanto el Bol de carne y lo llevo a la cocina.

-Gracias- y salió por atrás en donde había una pequeña banca.

-Halló- Dijo sentándose en la banca

-_¿Por qué no llamaste?- _A lo lejos pudo escuchar un "Hola Ice"

-Me entretuve desempacando-

-_¿Como esta todo?¿Te tratan bien?-_

-Si Nor, Son muy amables conmigo, la casa esta... diferente a antes-

-_¿Ya no hay paredes pintadas con crayón?-_

_-_Oh nada de eso... ¿Tu como estas?-

-_Cansado... ese idiota desacomodaba mi librero._

_-_¿Qué tal la comida?-

-_Lo normal...-_dudó un momento- _Comimos carne pero que esto quede entre nosotros-_

_-_...si. Va a ser algo difícil, no se si podre hacerlo-

-_¡Ice no te rindas, tu puedes hacerlo! No.. espera Lukas ¡No!- _Y después de unos cuantos golpes más-_ Todo ira bien bror, intenta no causarle muchos problemas a Elizabetha y a Roderich... por cierto ten cuidado con ella... me tengo que ir el idiota esta otra vez con mis libros- _Y a lo lejos "Nor, estaba jugando... ¡Estaba jugando!"

-Ahm... si adiós...- y colgó.

Se recargo sobre el respaldo de la banca... hasta que sintió algo viscoso en su espalda.

-¿Qué mier...?-Se levantó de golpe y toco con sus dedos la banca -¿Pintura?- pasó la mano por su trasero comprobando lo obvio- ¿Pero como?-

-Jajajaja ¿Viste eso? ¡Es un idiota! Kesese~~- Esa voz...

-¡Bien hecho Yong Soo!- ¿Hasta el vecino lo odia?

-Las bromas se inventaron en Corea-daze -Se abrio la ventana que estaba justo arriba de él

-¿Te gusta mi habitación? Oh... pero no te preocupes soy feliz durmiendo en la litera con Kugel- Dijo sarcásticamente Gilbert.

-Por favor no entren en mi cuarto- Una voz ingresó en la habitación en donde estaban, sacando a Yong Soo y Peter- Tu también Gilbert.

-Hasta mañana enano- Salió del campo de visión de Emil, abriéndole el paso a Kiku que se asomo donde estaba Gilbert antes.

-Buenas noches- Sin inmutarse cerro la ventana y las cortinas.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-

Subió a su habitación y cerro la puerta, tomo una playera ligera y un pantalón holgado, fue al baño del pasillo para lavarse la pintura de la mano... lo de la ropa esperaría.

Y cuando regreso... ahí de pie viéndolo con una sonrisa... estaba Eli?

-Oh lo siento entre sin permiso te traje esto para que te bañes mañana- Y le extendió una cestita color avellana.

Emil se sentó en la cama y saco las cosas de la cesta... jabón aromático a rosa, exfoliante de piel, shampoo de coco, loción corporal de fresa, crema humectante para rostro y otra para el resto del cuerpo, protector de labios y al fondo una pequeña toalla... rosa.

-Tengo que agradecerte... hoy todo esta muy callado, probablemente hoy pueda dormir bien. Mis niños no saben como deben comportarse-

_Genial, lo que deseaba oir_, pensó sarcásticamente.

-También estaba pensado que podríamos ir este fin de semana a tomar el té con una amiga mía-

-¿Té?- ¿Una reunión de chicas?- Esta bien- Total quizá solo quería presentarlo

-Oh que bueno por que quizá luego podríamos pasar al super para comprar harina y poder hornear juntos ¿Te parece? -Emil solo asintió aturdido- Pues bien, buenas noches- Y salio dando brinquitos.

-¿Sabrá que soy hombre?- se dio a la tarea de ignorarlo

_NANANANANANANANANANAANANANANANANAANANANANANANANANA _

Era un bonito día, lleno de una suave brisa veraniera, el sol aún no había salido y todo estaba en silencio. Emil se levantó tomo sus cosas para bañarse y salió al pasillo. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y...alguien abrió de adentro.

-Uhm...-Ludwig estaba enfrente de él, su cabello rubio mojado sobre frente y su enorme pecho lleno de gotitas de agua- ¿Ibas a entrar?- Dijo

-Yo... lo siento... debí de haber tocado- Sus ojos le daban miedo.

-No te preocupes- Pasó a lado de él y revolvió su cabello. Quiza en un futuro podría llevarse bien con el... claro en un futuro en el que no tiembla con su mirada.

Emil entró al baño y tomo una ducha rápida, se puso un boxer y encima de el un short que para su estatura le quedaba largo y una camiseta sin mangas. Recogió sus cosas, al parecer había más actividad allá a fuera y salió del baño, en donde en pleno pasillo paso Peter en una caja de madera con llantitas, blandiendo una raqueta de tennis muy familiar para Emil.

_Oh Dios por favor que no sea la mía_ pensó Emil, pero antes de poder quitársela Peter saco una cuantas pelotas golpeándolas haciendo que se estrellaran en todas partes... ahora entendía el por que no había cuadros ahí.

Salió de la cajita y tomo una bolsa con piezas de ajedrez regándolas por todo el pasillo. Y por último tomo una bola de cristal, objeto coleccionable de Emil y la estrello cerca de su habitación. Gilbert salió al pasillo por el escándalo y recogido una pequeña pelota.

-Buen día- Dijo sarcásticamente mientras Kiku y Xiang salían de sus cuartos en lados opuestos del pasillo, antes de aventarle la pelota en la cara.

-Uhh...- Apenas y logro atrapar la pelotita. Gilbert río y bajo con Peter pisándole los talones.

-Ignóralo... solo Ludwig lo calma-aru- Dijo Yao tomando la pieza del caballo que estaba en el piso. Pasó a su lado y la dejó en su mano derecha antes de entrar al baño.

Xiang bajo por las escaleras y Kiku se agacho para ayudar a recoger sus piezas.

-Lo siento- Dijo Emil- No es necesario que lo hagas-

-Pero si no se recogen rápido alguien podría pisarlas y tener un accidente-

_Claro ¿Por que iba ayudarme? _Terminaron de recoger todo rápido y Emil prácticamente huyo. Llegó a su habitación tirando todo sobre la cama. Se deslizó la camiseta dispuesto a cambiarse para su primer día de escuela pero entonces vio algo por la esquina de su ojo y gritó. Gilbert y Peter estaban ahora en el roble del patio trasero, armados con binoculares, mirando directamente a su ventana.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- gritó Emil.

-Kesesese~~ ¡Que buena vista!- Pudo sentir su cara caliente y de un tirón cerro las cortinas.

_Yo ni siquiera las abrí. _Tomó la silla de madera del frente de su escritorio y la clavó en el pomo de la puerta como había visto hacer tantas veces en las películas.

-¡Niños! ¡Desayuno! -gritó Eli desde abajo- Si no mueven sus traseros hasta aquí en cinco minutos, ¡todos van a llegar tarde!

Poniéndose de rodillas, abrió uno de los últimos cajones del clóset y sus hombros se desplomaron.

-¿Qué diablos?

Había marcas púrpuras sobre todo el frente de su camiseta blanca favorita. La cogió y la desdobló. Dibujados justo en el frente había dos enormes círculos, cada uno con un punto en el centro. Senos. Por su simple representación estaba claro que habían sido dibujados por el más joven. Y no era sólo esta camisa. Alguien había dibujado en la mayoría de ellas.

_Infantiles. _Sacó su camiseta gris de camuflaje y se vistió rápidamente, luego peino como pudo su cabello a medio secar. De repente no podía esperar a llegar a la escuela. Tenía que ser malditamente mejor que este lugar. ¿Cómo es que pensó que la paz y el silencio de la noche anterior eran alarmantes?

Abrió la puerta del clóset y tomo sus tenis y tropezó hacia atrás con sorpresa. Yong Soo estaba parado justo enfrente de el con su boxer de ranitas sonrientes puesto sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Te asusté!- Sacó su pequeña lengua mientras se reía.

El corazón de Emil estaba acelerado. Hizo ademán de atraparlo, pero salió corriendo por su lado.

-¡Tengo tu boxeeeeer! ¡Tengo tu boxeeeeer!- Cantó, bailando alrededor de su cuarto.

-¡Yong Soo!- Gritó Emil, arremetiendo.

El pequeño idiota era demasiado rápido. Esquivó sus dedos, tiró la silla con estrépito, y salió libre. Emil lo persiguió por las escaleras, pero Yong Soo se subió al pasamanos y se deslizó, sus pies tocando el suelo antes de que Emil pudiera siquiera dar el segundo paso. Se giró, le sonrió y corrió a la cocina.

-¡Yong Soo! ¡No!- Gimió Emil.

En la cocina el resto de los chicos estaban hablando y riendo y tragando. Emil se precipitó por las escaleras y corrió por la sala. Emil dio vuelta en la esquina del pasillo justo cuando Yong Soo estaba a punto de empujar a través de la puerta batiente.

-¡Alto!- Gritó.

En ese momento Ludwig apareció de la nada. Tomó al pequeño por la cintura y tiró de él hacia arriba.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- Yong Soo gritó una y otra vez.

Ludwig le quito el bóxer de la cabeza de Yong Soo y se lo entregó a Emil. Emil sólo se quedó parado donde estaba. No tenía idea de qué decir o qué hacer.

-No hay forma de controlarlo- Dijo Ludwig

-Sí… gracias- Respondió Emil- Si él hubiera entrado allí…-

-No importa- Dijo entrando al comedor.

Emil se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su cuarto, ignorando el gruñido de su estomago se alejo y una vez dentro de la habitación tomo sus boxers y pelotas e intentó buscar un lugar seguro donde esconderlos.

-La peor mañana de mi vida- Mr. Puffin revoloteo por la jaula. No le gustaba tenerlo afuera por el hecho que su "pingüino" tenía un carácter especial... solo Emil podía tocarlo, pero la idea de que hiciera la función de perro guardián no sonaba tan mala idea...

_NANANANANANANANANANAANANANANANANAANANANANANANANA_

**De: **Perpetual-Ice

**Para: **Sasadiq-Fuck:

**Asunto: **Animal-boys Planet.

_**La guía de supervivencia de Emil Bondevik.**_

Anotación 1: "Nunca bajes la guardía" o tus camisetas tendrán senos pintados o tus boxers bajo llave en lo profundo de tu maleta... Estos chicos son demonios en persona ¿Roderich lo sabrá?

Anotación 2: "Cuídate del enemigo" En este caso un seguro en la puerta... o quizás armas...

Anotación 3: "Trampas" Yo tengo una llamada Mr. Puffin y esta hambriento... de sangre... ok no de salmón pero ¿Eso importa?.

Anotación 4: "Identifica a tus aliados" Eli cree que soy que soy una chica ¿Eso la convierte en mi enemigo? Quiere llevarme a tomar té con su amiga... y me da cosas exfoliantes...¡Yo ni siquiera se que es eso!

Anotación 5: "Estrategia" Al parecer están aliados 3, contando al vecino, a los demás les soy indiferente... creo, quizá están esperando el momento para atacar pero estaré preparado... creo.

Anotación 6: "Comunicación" El enemigo tiene formas raras de hacerlo. Ellos cotillean. ¿Puedes creerlo? Escuché por encima a Xiang y Gilbert en el patio trasero hablando sobre una chica llamada Victoria que les contó un chico llamado Mattew al que le contó otro chico llamado Antonio como por ¡VEINTE MINUTOS! Sonaban como esas viejitas de pelo canoso.

Anotación 7: "Habitat" Uno de ellos esta enojado por que le quite su espacio. En otro tema Roderich tiene un gran gusto en las decoraciones interiores y exteriores... o precaución quizás.

Anotación 8: Saben hacer enemigos a lo grande.

_Enemigos:_

Gilbert: 19 años, aunque su cerebro es de 10. Gemelo de Ludwig. Son como espejos. Engañoso, vengativo, burlón, voyeur y la cabeza del complot.

Peter: 7 años. El menor de la familia, no conoce el espacio personal, seguidor de Gilbert. Pequeño, travieso, tonto y sus camisas siempre están llenas de comida...lo más preocupante son sus cejas.

Im Yong Soo: Ni siquiera es de la familia pero me ha declarado la guerra, 7 años. Da miedo... y no solo a mi, a Yao le aterra. Su presencia llena de "daze" y "tal cosa se inventó en Corea del Sur" aumenta mi odio.

_Neutral (Por ahora):_

Yao: 21 años. Antiguo enemigo... sigue empeñado en mis mejillas. Tiene un tic verbal "aru" antes lo decía en cada palabra posible... ha mostrado mejoras en ello. Posiblemente aliado en un futuro.

Kiku: 17 años, aunque demuestre más. Casi tan serio como Lukas...me agrada. Directo y formal, suele caminar silenciosamente, le interesa la fotografía, le encanta la sal y la comida barata.

Xiang: 17 años... es muy alto... burlón pero soportable... no tengo datos suficientes.

Kugel: 15 años, callado y evita el contacto visual. Suele escapar al cobertizo ¿Qué tendrá ahí?, no le he visto hablar con nadie... ni siquiera me ha saludado. Su cabello es hermoso. Actualmente comparte habitación con Gilbert.

_Aliados (Por ahora) :_

Roderich: Me salvó en la cena... y ya. Edad desconocida supongo que entre los 40 y 45. Casado con Elizabetha. Débil, pero con un gran gusto, delicado y con gracia. Adicto al té. Tiene un cuarto privado.

Elizabetha: Cree que soy mujer. Edad desconocida supongo que entre los 35 y 40. Casada con Roderich, pero que no te engañe... ella lleva los pantalones en la relación. Tiene una fuerza y paciencia inexplicables. Amable, cariñosa y brutal... hasta a mi me dolió el golpe que le dio a Gilbert. Pero sufre una falta de hija...

Ludwig: Me salvó de posiblemente una de las mayores vergüenzas en mi vida, 19 años. Da miedo pero no muestra señales de peligro. Serio y callado... lo contrario a su gemelo.

**__****_[XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD_****___XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD]_**

Les gusto? Espero que haya no sido una decepción... el romance va algo lento XDDD

Algunas partes las saque directamente del libro otras las cambie un poco, no va a ser totalmente identico... pero bah

¿No son un amor Peter y Yong Soo?¿Quien no quiere hermanos asi? XDDDD Y Eli... ¿Que seria Eli sin su fujoshidad?

Pero ahora Emil tendra otro problema... la escuela...

Respuestas:

**Chocolat Bunny: **Gracias por comentar :D ¿En serio sigues viva? ¿Eres una clase de dios o algo asi? XDD

**Milenka24: **Chachacha~ capi nuevo! Gracias por comentar. ¿Lo vas a hacer? No quiero ser la culpable de la muerte de tu lengua LOL!

Que tal un comentario? me lo merezco?

**Bye!**


	3. Pan comido

Oh... estoy tan feliz que podría llorar... o talvez no! LOL!

Ok aqui estoy de nuevo otro capo (jiji)... me alegra que les haya gustado tanto!

Empecemos!

Disclaimer: Hetalia y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (De no ser así ¿Qué haría yo haciendo esto?) son creación de Himaruya Hidekaz

Megan Meade´s guide to the McGowan boys no me pertenece, es creación de Kate Brian.

_**[XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD]**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 2: "Pan comido"**_

_**.**_

-¡Oye, tonto! ¡Pásame los Cocoa Puffs*!-

-¿Qué carajos? ¿Quién se bebió todo el jugo de naranja?-

-El café está listo, ¿quién quiere?-

-¿Donde está la sal?-

-¡Ludwig hazme caso!-

Caos... la única palabra que podía describir tal... escenario en el comedor. Emil se quedó estático en la mesa sin saber que hacer hasta que diviso a Eli en un rincón haciendo café en una encimera.

-¡Buenos días, Emil!- Dijo Eli alegremente. Le echó un vistazo al atuendo de Emil, camiseta militar y vaqueros deshilachados, y su sonrisa se volvió un poco tensa- Te ves... cómodo-

-Ehh... gracias- Vaciló un momento- Lo estoy...¿Puedo tomar una taza?- Dijo señalando la cafetera.

-Por supuesto sírvete- Contestó Eli- Esta es tu casa ahora.

_No, en realidad creo que le pertenece a los locos que están en la mesa, _pensó Emil, alargando la mano para tomar una taza y servirse. No podía creer que ahí estaban sentados totalmente quitados de la pena, como si no hubiera pasado lo de la mañana.

-Yo te llevaré hoy a la escuela... pero mañana tengo un compromiso así que no podre llevarte... quizás le diga a Yao o Xiang que te lleve no te preocupes- Al menos no dijo Gilbert... aunque...

Emil sonrio con torpeza y relleno la taza. En eso momento entro Kugel parándose a lado de su madre sus manos tocaban sus codos mirando al piso.

_Extraño, _Kugel ni siquiera había hecho contacto visual con Emil desde que llegó... apenas lo había visto en la cena de ayer. Este nivel de incomodidad llegaba al limite.

-Hola Kugel- al menos tenía que contestarle ¿no?

-...- Bueno lo intento... por eso no socializaba mucho.

Se giro para tomar la azucarera y vertió un poco sobre su café para luego tomar la crema y revolverlo todo... quizá lo único bueno de la mañana sería ese momento con ese café en sus manos listo para llevarlo a sus labios y luego...

-Eso no va ahí- Alguien viene a joderlo... Emil levantó la mirada de su sensual café para mirar a Kugel que esta viendo atentamente el envase de crema, agarrando sus codos con más fuerza. Eli estaba de espaldas a ellos diciéndole no-sé-que a Kiku.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emil algo nervioso.

-Eso no va ahí- Repitió y por una fracción de segundo sus ojos se encontraron y pudo verlos por primera vez... eran violetas, un violeta tan hermoso como una amatista, eran profundos y brillosos, con toque de inocencia y timidez- Eso no va ahí- Repitió- No va ahí.

El pulso de Emil comenzó a acelerarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no va donde?-

-Eso no va ahí- Kugel iba subiendo cada vez más el tono de su voz y el intenso rubor que cubría su cuello iba subiendo por sus mejillas. Emil retrocedió.

-Am... yo...- Miedo y desesperación era lo que sentía en ese momento.

-A Kugel le gusta mantener todas las botellas y envases en orden de altura- dijo Eli, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Kugel. Su toque pareció calmarlo un poco. Kiku aprovecho el momento para tomar la sal.

-Eso no va allí- Dijo él en un tono más explicativo.

-Oh... está bien- Dijo Emil.

Sintió como todas las venas de su cuerpo palpitaron cuando Kugel lo miró fijamente. Los artículos en la encimera estaban, en efecto, alineados en orden de altura, desde la cafetera hasta la jarra de leche, la lata de café, y la azucarera. Emil agarró el envase de crema y la azucarera, con su mano temblando un poco, y lo colocó de nuevo en el espacio en el que había estado antes, justo entre la lata de café y la leche.

Kugel sonrío satisfecho. Roderich llegó al comedor esquivo el pequeño zoológico en la mesa y fue hasta ellos... pasando con una pequeña taza murmurando por debajo un suave _"Indecentes"._ Formo una sonrisa al observar la cara de terror de Emil mientras acomodaba todo.

-Buenos días- Tomó la cafetera virtio un poco sobre su taza- Eli, creo que Yong Soo derramo su chocolate- Eli corrió hasta el pequeño lugar donde estaban los menores ajenos al asesinato del chocolate.

-Entonces ya conociste a Kugel- Emil solo asintió levemente- Kugel, el es Emil ¿Recuerdas que te dije que él vendría a vivir un tiempo con nosotros?¿Ya dijiste hola?- Roderich tomó su hombro para hablarle más cerca de su oído con un tono suave.

-Hola- Dijo mirando al piso.

-Hola- Respondió inmediatamente.

-¿Sabias que un error, dramático y casi fatal, señaló el nacimiento de Pablo Picasso. La partera, creyéndolo muerto, lo abandonó sobre una mesa; pero su tío, un médico que fumaba puros, lo revivió con una ráfaga del aire necesario, aunque lleno de humo, en sus pulmones.?- Levanto la mirada levemente.

A su lado Roderich lo alentaba con la cabeza.

-Oh ¿En serio? Supongo que deberé recordarlo- Kugel miró a su padre antes de volver su mirada al piso e ir al pequeño zoológico. Emil de repente podía sentir lo tenso de sus hombros y el temblor de sus manos _¿Qué diablos fue eso? _Pensó.

-Tus padres no te hablaron de Kugel- Afirmo Roderich, Emil de repente pudo ver la cara de burla de su madre... ah esa mujer- Te ves aterrado.

-¿Qué pasa con el?- Dijo poniendo la taza en la encimera.

-Tiene el Síndrome de Aspeger, es una especie de autismo- Explicó Roderich.- ¿Sabes que es?-

-Uhm... bueno algo así- De pronto se sintió estúpido- Es decir, he escuchado del autismo pero...

-Se da en todo tipo de formas, pero básicamente se trata de una disfunción social- dijo Roderich, dando un paso al lado de Emil- Con Kugel, son algunas cosas. En primer lugar, tiene que tener las cosas organizadas impecablemente o se inquieta, como acabas de ver. En segundo lugar, no es bueno con gente nueva, pero es evidente que le gustas.

-¿De verdad?- Es decir... parecía que iba a atacarlo segundos antes.

-Si... por lo general tarda alrededor de una semana hacer que le dirija la palabra a alguien- Roderich tomó su hombro- Contigo solo tomo un día. Es increíble para las matemáticas y estadísticas y su afición particular es...-

-La pintura- Emil pudo ver la sonrisa que se expandía por la cara de Roderich.

-Así es... realmente me enorgullece, pero a veces Gilbert se pone un poco pesado con el, es un gran chico si tienes alguna duda acerca de Kugel, no dudes en hablar conmigo- Roderich lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Lo entiendo... gracias- Entonces Roderich fue hasta Eli para besarla suavemente... claro ganándose quejas por parte de Gilbert, Yao, Xiang, Yong Soo y Peter. Entonces Eli tomó un sarten de no-sé-donde y golpeo a Gilbert fuertemente en la cabeza... Emil jamás se cansaría de ver tal espectáculo.

-¿Donde está Gilbird?- Gritó de repente Peter alzando su cuchara llena de leche, derramando un poco sobre la mesa cerca de Ludwig, quien se puso a limpiar frenéticamente.

-Kesese~~ En mi habitación- Sonrío Gilbert orgulloso- Es muy temprano para un ave tan awesome como él- Gilbert el único personaje que tenía un horario de sueño para su mascota.

-¿Donde está el pingüino, Einar?- Emil sintió todas las miradas posarse sobre él.

_Es Emil, es un frailecillo y es de Islandía. _Pero claro en ese momento no iba a ponerse a razonar con un mocoso de 7 años, suspiro y miro a Yong Soo.

-En la habitación... es muy temprano para que coma- Y Emil tenía un horario de comida.

-¿Qué comen los pingüinos?- Yong Soo tomo una la esquina de la camisa de Kiku.

-Todos los tipos de pingüinos comen carne- _Si de niños_, quiso agregar Emil- Las principales fuentes de alimento para los pingüinos incluyen krill, peces pequeños y crustáceos. Muchas especies de pingüinos prefieren cazar cerca de la costa- Contestó mirando a Yong Soo.

-¿Krill?- La carita de Yong Soo se torno confusa y antes de que Kiku pudiera explicarle abrió la boca- Eso... es un dulce ¿verdad?- Toda la mesa formo una sonrisa divertida, excepto Emil... el estaba estupefacto.

-Claro...- Reflexiono un poco- Lo sé por que el krill se inventó en Corea del Sur- daze- Este niño...

-¿Entonces su pingüino come dulces?- Dijo Peter haciendo referencia a Emil.

-Oh no el...- Dijo Emil en un vago intentó para sacarlo de su error.

-Es como Gilbird- La mesa quedo en un total silencio ante la declaración de Yong Soo.

Y así se inicio la discusión acerca de que las aves comían dulces... o no... a decir verdad fue acerca de la alimentación de Gilbird. Emil tomo un tazón de cereal y se sentó a la orilla de la esquina, esperando ya no ser visto.

A los pocos minutos Emil, Kugel y Kiku yacían en el auto de Eli en un total y completo silencio pero no incomodo, después de todo no tenían mucho que comentar.

Y una vez fuera y lejos del auto, los dos hermanos se perdieron entre la enorme multitud de pernas saludándose y hablando de sus divertidisimas vacaciones... excepto Emil, él entro por la enorme puerta y se vio en medio de un pasillo llenos de casilleros y aún más personas, siendo empujado varias veces como una vil pelota de ping-pong.

-¿Creíste que te dejaría solo?- De la nada salió tomando el hombro de Emil.

-...-Emil volteo la mirada al reconocer la voz y no evito sorprenderse.

-¿Xiang?-

-Si bueno, Kiku iba a venir también pero algo de que Feliciano se estrello con un árbol o algo así...- Dijo caminando de frente dejando a Emil ligeramente atrás- La oficina está en el tercer piso lamentable mente no hay ascensor- Y en medio de toda esta explicación Emil se dio cuenta de las numerosas miradas curiosas de muchas mujeres. Iban a llagar a la segunda escalera cuando llegaron dos mujeres y prácticamente se llevaron a Xiang.

_Al menos ya se llegar,_ pensó tragando pesadamente. Giró a la derecha y... bueno la mañana ya de por si era asquerosa... y tropezo cayendo de rodillas generando un golpe hueco en el piso haciendo que las personas voltearan a verlo y se rieran "disimuladamente"

-¿Pero que...?- Volteo a ver el objeto de la caída... un chico- ¿Cómo...?

-Huh...- Objeto en cuestión se acurruco más en el comodísimimo piso.

-¡Hey!- Aún en el piso, se movió hasta el objeto moviéndolo un poco- ¿Qué le ocurre?-

-Con que eres nuevo ¿eh?- Un joven más joven que él (LOL) se inclino a su lado con una sonrisa sacarrona.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- Contesto distante, mirando disimuladamente la cicatriz sobre su nariz del joven.

-Intentas despertar al tonto de Heracles- le extendió una mano- Casi nadie lo intenta... solo lo despierta Honda.

-¿Honda?- Si sabe que es nuevo ¿Por que habla de personas que no conoce?

-Si... ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? Llegaste en carro con el- Dijo el joven sorprendido ayudando a Emil a ponerse de pie, dandose cuenta que no cambiaba mucho la altura- Honda Kiku, uno de los Reyes.

-¿Reyes? No... espera no quiero saberlo-Se sacudió su ropa y volteo a verlo- ¿Quien eres?-

-Soy Johan, de segundo año del ala oeste- Dijo recargándose en un casillero

-¿Ala oeste?- Era una magnificencia la escuela después de todo.

-El ala oeste es para preparatoria pero en el ala este se encuentran las facultades de la universidad... aunque es posible que te encuentres algunos universitarios por aquí en la cafetería- Y antes de que Emil preguntara se adelanto- La cafetería de aquí es más grande, limpia y tiene mejor comida-

-¿Por que me dices esto?-

-Por que eres nuevo... además intento salvarte-

-¿De que?-

-De todos... no lo entiendes... tu vives con los chicos más populares de aquí... vives con los reyes- Dijo seriamente tomando a Emil del brazo jalándolo hacia las escaleras.

-Luego hablaremos... por ahora ¿A donde vas?-

-A la oficina de secretarias... necesito mi horario y eso- Suspiro fustrado- Como soy de segundo me tienen que reacomodar.

-Entiendo... vamos- Y emprendieron su camino- Después de todo no tengo a nadie ahora.

Y Emil quedo callado, el trayecto fue cómodo hablando solo lo necesario hasta que al doblar la esquina Johan se detuvo abruptamente.

-Así que aquí es-Emil observo la puerta de cristal, en donde se podía ver a un hombre sentado en frente de un escritorio, a la izquierda y en el fondo unos cuantos escritorios más con personas charlando unas con otras

-Ese antisocial de ahí es Arthur, no dejes que te intimide, solo es un humano... infeliz pero humano al fin- Y empujo discretamente su hombro- El es el encargado de los tramites de los alumnos.

-Si supongo- Y entró, volteo hacia atrás observando que Johan se había quedado recargado en la pared. Miró al hombre de grandes y temibles cejas sentado en escritorio con un pequeño libro en la mano.

-¿Por que vienes a interrumpir mi lectura?- Dijo bruscamente, sin levantar la mirada.

-Lamento interrumpir su tiempo pero tu trabajo es atender a los nuevos alumnos- Ya había soportado lo de la mañana para que este cejón le hable de una manera altanera... además esas cejas le recuerdan a Peter ¿Por que no vengarse?

-Soy Emil Bondevik y vengo por mi horario- Observo como Arthur lo miraba impresionado- ¿Me lo darás?

-¿No sabes que es el respeto?- Arthur frunció el ceño recargándose sobre la silla.

-Es de mala educación contestar con otra pregunta- Tratar con militares le había dado cierta clase de don.

-Es de mala educación evadir una repuesta- Se miraron por un periodo corto de tiempo hasta que Arthur sonrió descolocando a Emil.

-Toma una silla y siéntate... estas siendo muy indiscreto- Dejo el libro sobre la mesa y tecleo un par de veces en el ordenador. Emil tomo una pequeña silla acolchonada jalándola hacia atrás para sentarse justo enfrente de el.

-Emil Bondevik... segundo año- Emil pudo notar como su rostro se relajo- ¿Qué extra-curricolar vas atomar?-

-¿Extra-curricular?-

-Si, puedes escoger entre danza, deporte o arte- Contesto mirando fijamente sus ojos- Puedes tomar un máximo de dos pero de diferente área.

-Entiendo...- Reflexiono un momento antes de contestarle- Escogeré el ajedrez- Respondió firmemente.

-¿Qué?- Abrió los ojos sin creérselo.

-Am... bueno es que mientras subía vi un cartel para los de primero...para que entraran pero si eso supone un problema supongo que puedo cambiar a...-

-No hay problema- Contesto rápidamente- Es solo que...nadie lo escoge... solo unos cuantos...-

-Esta muy subestimado un deporte de tal calibre- Contesto para sí mismo Emil.

-Son unos idiotas que entienden la complejidad y emoción del juego- Arthur se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-Se necesita más que solo sentarse a mover piezas- Emil comenzaba a acelerarse.

-Hay que tener una gran estrategia- Se le unió Arthur sin prestar atención al exterior.

-Y habilidad-

-Analizar al enemigo-

-Y despedazarlo- Ambos gritaron a la vez ganándose miradas curiosas de las personas- ¿EH?-después de un incomodo silencio Emil retorno a lo principal.

-Am.. escogeré ajedrez-

-Esta bien- Y en sonido de la impresora rompió el ambiente- Aqui tienes los horarios.

-Lo entiendo- Lo tomó y sintió la mirada de Arthur- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-No es nada...- Agarro su libro y lo abrió en la página que estaba leyendo, Emil se colgó la mochila al hombro, se levanto y se encamino a la salida- Buena suerte- Dijo al ver que el joven se iba, sonrío y continuo leyendo.

_MIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMI AUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAU__MIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAU_

-Así que aquí estamos aula 39 para los de segundo año- Dijo Johan sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

Emil pudo descubrir que Johan también iba a ser su compañero de algunas clases, así como descubrió que Arthur era el encargado del grupo de ajedrez...

-Va a ser un largo día- Se aferro a la cuerda de su mochila. Al mal paso darle prisa. Con una repentina ráfaga de confianza, Emil enderezó los hombros. Había hecho esto antes, muchas veces. Por supuesto, entonces sus padres siempre habían estado allí para apoyarlo cuando llegaba a casa de un primer día malo, pero era mayor ahora. Podía cuidar de sí mismo. Emil giró sobre sus talones y entró al aula. Vivir con siete chicos iba a ser un reto. Una nueva escuela era pan comido.

La primera clase era matemáticas (un profesor gordo, feo, quien la vida lo odiaba, comenzó su aburrida clase), se separo de Johan para ir a laboratorio donde conoció a Emma, una chica tan agradable y dulce, pero supo que hablar con Emma habia aumentado las miradas indiscretas de todos. Cuando entro en Etimologías griegas se encontró con Heracles sorpresivamente despierto.

Para cuando llegó la hora de su descanso se encontró con Johan quien lo invito a sentarse con otros tres personajes., después de todo no estaba en posición de rechazar "amigos"

-El es Emil- Emil solo alzo una mano y se dispuso a colocar su bandeja sobre la mesa- Ese de ahí es Paulo- Un joven de cabellos ondulados le sonrío- El es Feliks- Un joven rubio alzó momentáneamente la mirada para luego bajarla- Y por ultimo Vladimir- El ultimo rubio inclino la cabeza al ver a Emil.

-Uhm... tu estas conmigo es biología ¿No es cierto?- Dijo Vladimir viendo a Emil.

-Creo que si- Y recordó la escena que protagonizo el junto con su otro amigo... recordó la capa y la sangre falsa de la "mordida"

-Se inscribió a ajedrez- Informo Johan a los demás haciendo que se sorprendieran.

-¿Ajedrez? Sabes que Arthur es el encargado- Paulo comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones

-Lo sabe y no le importa- Johan se adelanto- Al parecer le cayo bien a Arthur.

-¿Por que lo dices?- Pregunto Emil, masticando lentamente su papita frita.

-Intuición- Dijo sonriendo un poco.

-¿Ustedes en que están?- Preguntó con timidez y momentáneamente recordó a Kugel.

-Soy parte del equipo de futbol soccer junto a mi hermano Antonio- Señalo a un castaño de mirada verde sentado a unas cuantas mesas-

-Feliks y yo estamos en teatro- Habló Vladimir con un puño alzado.

-Quiza te parezca algo extraño que Feliks esté en teatro tomando en cuenta lo tímido que es- Reflexiono Johan

-Pero el trabaja con los de vestuario y escenografía... a veces se le da la tarea de escribir algunos guiones- Respondió Vladimir.

-Pues yo estoy en Pintura y escultura- Dijo orgullosamente Johan.

-Lo hizo para ver a su amor secreto- Dijo burlonamente Paulo ayudando a Feliks abrir su jugo.

-¡Cállate!- Johan se puso rojo como la salsa de sus papas- Además yo no sabia que el estaba ahí-

-¿El?- La mesa quedo en total silencio.

-Yo...ehm..pues si.. veras-

-No me importa- Dijo Emil fríamente- Cada quien es libre de hacer lo que quieran y no los voy a juzgar por algo tan tonto como eso...-

-Oh Emil eso fue muy lindo- Comentó Paulo aligerando el ambiente.

-Solo no digas que eres Zoofilico- Dijo burlonamente Vladimir.

-¡Ah! El otro día lo vi jugando con una perrita- Paulo comenzó a reírse- Eso es sospechoso.

-¡Es del novio de mi hermano!- Johan comenzaba a ser acorralado- Solo cuidaba a Hanatamago

-Deberían revisar quien la cuida- Habló por primera vez Feliks para luego reírse.

-¡Oh no Johan! seras llevado a la policía- Comenzó a reír Vladimir- Tenemos a Paulo como testigo.

-Mi abogado me defenderá ante el juez- Se quedo pensando.

-Emil sera el juez- Dijo Feliks sonriendo a Emil.

-¿Alguna objeción?- A este punto la mesa se reía sin control- Emil ¿Algo que quieras decir?-

-No acepto sobornos- Y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar...

_MIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMI AUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAU__MIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAU_

-Uhmm... el profesor no vendrá hoy- Dijo Feliks sentado a su lado- El nunca viene los primeros dos días.

-Oh...- Estaban en lo que debía ser química, entro y se sentó justo a lado de las ventanas sintiendo como alguien se sentaba a su lado sorprendiéndose que de era Feliks.

-Hablaste con Emma cierto- Afirmo Feliks rayando su libreta- No debiste hacerlo, al menos no hoy.

-¿Como?-

-Si hubiera venido Liet todo como que seria más fácil-

-¿Quien?-

-Veras hoy hablaste con Emma... es una de las princesas, no puedes solo hablar con una de las princesas menos siento el primer día- Por alguna razón sus hombros comenzaban a relajarse.

-No entiendo ni una mierda- Dijo frustrado

-Llegaste con dos reyes, Kugel y Kiku, ellos pertenecen junto con sus hermanos a los seis reyes- Al ver la cara de Emil sonrio divertidamente.

-Bien- Acerco su libreta a el y tomo un bolígrafo negro- Tenemos al mayor Yao- Dibujo un intento de panda- El estudia en el ala Este, junto a los gemelos, es el capitán de artes marciales mixtas, tenemos a Ludwig- Dibujo una papa- El juega en el equipo de fútbol americano, su gemelo Gilbert- Dibujo un ave- El esta en teatro junto a Vladimir- Dibujo un vampiro en azul- y yo- Dibujo un moño-. Kiku- Dibujo un intento de onigiri- El esta en el periódico escolar, es el encargado de las fotografías. Xiang- Dibujo un asterisco- El-

-¿Por que un asterisco?- Realmente se preguntaba el por que de todos los dibujos.

-No se me ocurrió otra cosa- Se encogió de hombros- El esta en el equipo de Basquet. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Kugel- Dibujo un lápiz- El esta en pintura y escultura, junto a Johan...¿Haz notado que se cicatriz es falsa? Pues no le digas que yo te dije- Sonrío un poco- El esta en segundo junto con nosotros, por que lo adelantaron un año.

-Es increíble-

-Lo se- Entonces cambio su bolígrafo por uno rosa- Ahora las princesas. Tenemos a la dulce Emma, es un amor de persona- Dibujo un pequeño dulce- Ella es hermana de Vincent- Dibujo un conejo en azul- Vincent juega Rugby y es nombrando en la lista por que es novio de Paulo- Dibujo un pequeño corazón y los conecto con rojo- Bien tenemos a-

-¿Paulo? El mismo Paulo de hace rato- Si tiene novio ¿Qué hacia con ellos?

-Si el mismo Paulo, como que no creerás que son como las típicas parejas que derrochan dulce y amor- rio un poco- Ellos son un poco más serios.

-Oh...-

-Esta también Mei- Dibujo una pequeña flor- Se dice que es novia de Xiang- y los unió con un color verde- Pero no hay nada confirmado, ellos son la pareja del año, por que Xiang es un rey y ella una princesa como que entiendes.

-Uhm...- Dijo algo aturdido.

-Y por ultimo Victoria- Dibujo un pez- Ella es prima de Francis- coloco tres XXX en morado- Francis es uno de los Bad Friends Trio, junto con Antonio y Gilbert.

-Antonio el hermano de Paulo-

-Correcto- Tomo un color gris- También entra Alfred y Mattew- Dibujo una hamburguesa y una hoja de maple- Alfred es amigo de Liet- Dibujo un ¿perro?¿caballo? no... poni- Mattew tiene una salud muy mala así que casi no viene.

-¿Por que me dices esto?-

-Por que es de conocimiento básico... Y la gente no deja de mirarte y cuchichear entre ellos- Voltearon disimuladamente (giro de 180°) y notaron mucha gente mirandolos- Mira ahora tu vives con ellos, eso no te convierte en un de los reyes... más bien eres como un impostor-

_¡¿Qué mierda pasa en esta escuela?!, _pensó frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh...-

-Además le caíste bien a Johan quizá no lo sepas pero su carácter no es como que totalmente fabuloso, en nuestra mesa hay siete personas, si te contamos, ¿sabes por que hay siete?-

-No-

-Por el simple hecho de que solo siete han hecho algo que los demás no hacen- Miro sus uñas.

-¿Solo siete?- Hizo su recuento: Paulo, Vladimir, Johan, Feliks y el- ¿Liet es de la mesa también?-

-Como que es totalmente obvio- Dibujo un gato- Es Heracles, es el séptimo que no estas contando-

Emil se sorprendió, sabía quien era Heracles... eso lo había marcado.

-Solo siete personas lo han intentado despertar, a la mayoría de la gente no le importa, sulen hacer bromas cuando esta dormido... o bueno hacían- Entonces unió el gato con el intento de onigiri- La septima persona que lo intento fue...-

-Kiku- Lo que anteriormente le había dicho Johan- Solo el puede.

-Exacto, Heracles y Johan son muy buenos amigos ese es lazo que nos conecta a todos- En la parte inferior de la hoja comenzó a garabatear- Por esa razón ya no le molestan tanto- Y se quedo repentinamente en silencio. Y recordó la persona diferente en el descanso.

-¿Por que?- Susurro Emil perdido en sus pensamientos- Antes tu no...-

-¿Te refieres al descanso?- Feliks sonrió- Soy muy tímido con las personas que apenas conozco, pero tu no me obligaste a te hablara en la mesa-

_Me he acostumbrando a la gente seria y silenciosa,_pensó.

-Me agradas- Termino mientras se enrollaba un mechón- Además quería saber... ¿Tu cabello es natural?-Se abalanzo sobre él.

-Si...- Le agradaba más cuando estaba callado.

_MIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMI AUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAU__MIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAUMIAU_

-¿Así que hoy no habrá ajedrez? Después de haber terminado con las clases, tomo el horario que le dio Arthur y se dirigió hasta el saloncito donde estaba Arthur dando indicaciones a los que iban a tomar esta extra-curricular.

-Un idiota prendió petardos dentro- Pensó unos momentos- Creo que fue quien fue-

-Oh...- _No podría importarme menos, pensó_- Entonces nos vemos luego...-Dijo dándose media vuelta para irse con junto con los demás alumnos.

-Espera Emil...-Dijo Arthur tomando el brazo de Emil- Te importaría quedarte un momento-

-Supongo- Y después de que se fueron todos...

-Se que quizás sonara algo raro... pero tu aura tiene un algo que me preocupa...- Dijo tanteando el tema- Creo que alguien intenta atacarte- Observo la no-expresión en su rostro- En el mejor de los casos protegerte.

-¿Mmm? ¿De que me esta hablando?- _Que no sea lo que creo, _pensó.

-Aún no lo tengo confirmado pero... tengo sospechas de un espíritu- Susurró para darle más énfasis al asunto.

-¿En serio?- Dios sonaba como...

-Quizá alguien esta lejos e intenta ayudarte- Lukas... el siempre con sus cosas.

-Muchas gracias por el dato- El único demente no solo era su hermano...

-Eso es todo puedes irte- Dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí.

Emil comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, específicamente al estacionamiento. Su mente daba vueltas con los nombres de los maestros y sus asignaciones, las miradas y preguntas indiscretas, y sobre los de su mesa (ah claro, porque ahora era miembro oficial) y su extravagante maestro... De seguro Nor conoce a este loco... vida pasada, o un universo alterno en el que era países... bah da igual.

Comenzó a caminar al estacionamiento, mientras reflexionaba... el ahora tenía una mesa donde sentarse en el descanso, gracias al tropezón del principio, pudo notar en la cafetería a Ludwig en una mesa con Kiku y otros dos personajes, y a lo lejos reconoció a Kugel sentado en el aire libre al verlo lo invadió un sentimiento de soledad. A los demás no los distinguió... estaba muy ocupado dictaminando una sentencia ¿recuerdan?. Emil suspiro frustrado muchas cosas para un solo día, solo deseaba llegar dar de comer a Mr. Puffin y comer regaliz hasta la muerte... o quizá hasta la hora de la cena. Pero ahora tenía un problema mayor...

-¡¿Quien carajo me llevara a casa?!-

.

_**[XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX DXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXD]**_

_**.**_

Ok quiza no quedo tan genialoso (LOL) como el anterior pero hago el esfuerzo u.u

Ñiam~~ 11 comentarios! WOW! me da flojerita contestarlos todos :P Y respecto a alguien que me preguntó si tenia un día especifco la respuesta es NO! Es que soy muy floja XDD

Bien el punto es que mi lap murio (Nooooo!) pero solo la pantalla, asi que estoy aqui a la 1:28am terminandolo con un monitor y el teclado la lap (Joder! Que es incomodo!).

No creo que les haya gustado... pero en el otro esperamos más sorpresas! (creo :/)

Como sea... estan viendo Makai Ouji: Devils and realist? Pues no dejo de imaginar a Islandia y Hong kong (Derrame nasal)

Tuve tantos problemas con los nombres! Se habran dado cuenta que:

Johan: Ladonia (Siempre le digo Ladvia).

Vladimir: Rumania.

Paulo: Portugal.

Feliks:Polonia

Pues originalmete el nombre que tenia para Ladonia era Inger y para Rumania Johan... pero despues de fuertes debates quedo así. Por cierto estaba leyendo LadoniaXKugelmugel... y me di cuenta que suelen llamar a Kugelmugel Alex... pues yo pense... "Si Francia=Francis, Liechtenstein=Lily" me dije "¿Por que no Kugelmugel=Kugel?" y hay nacío XDDD

Estoy hambrienta de HongIce! XDDD

Ok eso es todo... ya comenze la sig actu...(solo abri la pagina XDD)

_**Bye!**_


	4. Chocolate Suizo

*sale de un hoyo* Holap! otra vez soy yo!

Este capo es para *redoble de tambores* **hikari sumeragi**(Unni! gracias por comentar)

Y en general gracias a todos los que comentan, hacen feliz a un duende (jiji un duende)

Pero dejando de lado eso...

Buuu estoy triste... casi entró de nuevo a la escuela T.T

Pero mientras yo me lamento disfruten!

**_Disclaimer:_** Hetalia y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (De no ser así ¿Qué haría yo haciendo esto?) son creación de Himaruya Hidekaz

Megan Meade´s guide to the McGowan boys no me pertenece, es creación de Kate Brian.

.

_**[XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD]**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 3: "Chocolate suizo"**_

_**.**_

_**-**_Me siento como un perro si hogar...- Emil yacía sentado en medio del estacionamiento en una banquita- ¿Por que es tan complicado todo?- Suspiro fastidiado.

-No debes hablar solo o creerán loco...o algo así- Xiang se sentó a lado de él sosteniendo dos jugos de caja (nombre en clave: zumo)- ¿Manzana o naranja?- Alzó ambas cajitas.

-Naranja- Tomo la pequeña cajita la abrió y tomo en silencio.

-No les creas...- Dijo Xiang al aire tomando un gran sorbo.

-¿A quien?- Había conocido a tanta gente loca

-Los de tu mesa...¿Te contaron lo de los príncipes y todo eso, no?- Xiang se recargo en el respaldo.- Solo no les creas... son cosas que la gente inventa.

-¿Es por eso que hay tanta gente viéndonos?- Emil paso una mano por su cabello.

-Son gente sin vida- Tomo lo último de su jugo y lo avento a un bote haciendo que entrara- Vamonos ¿No te iras caminando o si?- Sonrió burlonamente- Tu frailecillo debe estar esperándote-

-Es un fraile- Se detuvo a mitad de la oración haciendo que Xiang volteara a verlo.

-...cillo, lo se- Se levantó y camino hasta un auto plateado.

-Uh...- Siguió a Xiang y entro en el carro- ¿No debes estar en...?-

-¿Basquet?- Xiang arranco el motor- Pues no... estoy suspendido por explotar unos petardos- _That´s suspicious, _pensó Emil.

-Lamento lo de esta mañana, se supone que teníamos que acompañarte pero te dejamos solo- Xiang bufó molesto- Pero Hanh y Mei tenían algo "importante" que hacer... o algo así-

-No es como si me hubiera perdido, un... compañero me ayudo- Emil miro a la ventana viendo los edificios pasar.

-Oh...-se sumergieron en un silencio incomodo- ¿Te importa si pasamos a un lugar antes?- Dijo Xiang de la nada.

-No realmente- Emil miro el reloj de su muñeca... 3:10pm.

-¿Estas enojado?- Xiang lo miro discretamente.

-¿Por que debería estar enojado?- Pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Bien- Y Xiang siguió conduciendo.

Atravesaron un par de calles, las personas iban y venían, había muchos puestos de cualquier cosa y antes de lo esperado llegaron a... un supermercado, un enorme supermercado...

-Vamos- Xiang salio del auto cerrando la puerta observando como un Emil aturdido salía del carro- Tenemos cosas que comprar...- Y caminaron a la entrada.

_¿Tenemos?, _pensó Emil entrando, no había una gran cantidad de gente así que podía caminar libremente.

-Vamos...- Xiang tomo un carrito y comenzaron su recorrido- Kiku me encargo rollos para su cámara, el usa digitales solo para el periódico pero...- Dijo Xiang sin mirarlo- ¿Emil?-

Emil yacía perdido en sus pensamientos, caminaba automáticamente hasta que chocó con la espalda de Xiang.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Emil sin mirarlo.

-Eso fue lo que yo pregunte...- Dijo mirando a donde Emil observaba...

-¿Te importa que mientras yo junte todo, tu pasees un rato?- Emil lo miró haciendo que Xiang sonriera- Y nos veríamos aquí a...- Se quedó pensando un momento.

-A las 4:00pm.-Dijo Emil antes de despedirse de Xiang que se pedía por los pasillos de comida.

Emil sonrió, a decir verdad, se sentía muy incomodo con él, no es que le caiga mal y eso... pero era uno de los demonios de Roderich, su presencia lo ponía de nervios. Suspiro y tomo una pequeña canasta caminando tranquilamente al lugar que había visto...el pasillo de dulces.

-Regaliz... regaliz- Emil iba buscando hasta que dio con los regaliz- Negro... negro... ¿Salmiakki?- Emil alzo la pequeña caja y volteo para leerla- Mmm... regaliz ¿salado?-Emil se sorprendió enormemente- Lo llevaré- Y lo avento a la canasta.

-Regaliz negro...- Continuo con su búsqueda, hasta que lo vio... ahí arriba del regaliz rojo, como si lo estuviese esperando. Los ojos de Emil se llenaron de alegría y se estiro para tomar la caja y ponerla sobre la canasta, dio media vuelta y casi choca con una pequeña joven que intentaba tomar una caja de una de las estanterías superior- Lo siento no te vi- Dijo intentando retomar su marcha.

-Oh... no, realmente fue mi culpa- Una voz dulce le respondió- Lo siento- Y sonrió inocentemente volviendo a su labor de bajar la caja

-Uhm...si- Emil observo la diferencia de altura entre la estantería y la joven que era un poco más baja que el. Emil se puso de puntitas y estiro su brazo bajando la caja de color plateado entregándosela a la joven.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo ella tomándola- Siempre paso por este tipo de situaciones- Se sonrojó- Lamento haberte causado muchas molestias.

-No te preocupes, si te sirve de consuelo creí que tampoco lo alcanzaría- Ella rió suavemente- Deberían dejar más abajo el chocolate y más si es suizo- Dijo Emil refiriéndose a la cajita.

-Es cierto- Sonrió y abrazo el chocolate a su pecho- Es el favorito de mi hermano, aunque entre nosotros, el mejor es el belga.

-¿En serio?- Entonces Emil se giro y busco con la mirada el chocolate.

-Así es- Rió un poco- Allá- Y señalo una estantería más arriba- Creo que es para que no lo comamos.

-Supongo- E intentó tomar la caja fallando en el intento- Será para la próxima- Dijo volteando a ver la cara feliz de la joven.

-Bueno me voy o mi hermano vendrá a buscarme- La joven se sonrojo- Gracias de nuevo- Se dio media vuelta comenzó a caminar.

-Adiós...- Dijo miró la caja de chocolate belga e intento volver a tomarla- Será para la próxima-Se giro y tomó el camino contrario a ella.

Emil vagó por diferentes zonas, por la de galletas, por bebidas, juguetes, zona escolar tomando unas cuantas libretas y bolígrafos, por la de mascotas y recordó a Mr. Puffin yendo a los mariscos para tomar un paquete de salmón. Revisó la hora dando con las 3:50 pm. Y emprendió el camino a donde se vería con Xiang.

Xiang llegó a las 4:16 pm. encontrándose con Emil mirando una estantería de peluches, se quedó observando como el menor tomaba un pequeño ¿oso?¿perro?, lo sacudía suavemente y picaba sus ojos riendo silenciosamente. Se acercó a el tomando su hombro haciendo que Emil respingara.

-Tardaste...- Emil dejo el oso-perro en su lugar.

-Lo siento pase por algo...- Se dirigieron a la caja para pagar sus productos. Despues de unos cuantos minutos ambos salían con muchas bolsas llevándolas hasta el maletero. Emil tomo la bolsa de sus regaliz y se adentro al copiloto del carro. Xiang tomo una bolsita, entró al carro y antes de arrancar le dio la bolsa a Emil.

-¿Y esto?- Emil tomo la bolsa y la alzó.

-Es para ti, por acompañarme... ábrelo- Xiang evitó mirar su cara y arranco el motor.

Emil abrió la bolsa y sacó la caja que ponía en letras doradas: _"Chocolate Belga", _la misma que había señalado la joven.

-¿Cómo...?- Miro sorprendido a Xiang.

-Te vi intentando alcanzarla, iba a ayudarte pero...-_pero me estaba desarmando de la risa, _quizó agregar- pero... te fuiste del pasillo- Dijo reprimiendo una risa.

-¿Me viste?- Emil se sonrojó.

-Algo así...- Lo miro fugazmente por el retrovisor- ¿Qué compraste?-

-Regaliz negro, salmón, cosas para la escuela... y creo que es todo...- Dijo revolviendo unas cuantas cosas.

-Oh que triste no me compraste nada- Pero el sonido de un celular lo hizo callar brutalmente- Es mio- A tientas busco su celular- ¿Me permites?-

-Xiang, no puedes conducir y contestar al mismo- Brinco Emil en su lugar, observo como Xiang apoyaba el celular entre su oído y el hombro- Xia- Pero él puso su mano sobre la boca de Emil.

-Mei... ¿Qué necesitas?- Comenzó Xiang mirando fijamente la carretera-... lo entiendo pero ahora no... ¿que?... ¿Y eso a mi que?... ¡Llamá a Kiku!... Mei no... ¿A que viene esa pregunta?... ¡No me importa!... ¡Nada! ¡No somos nada!... ¡Cálmate!... No, tu ¿que estas diciendo?... Y si así fuera a ti que...-

-¡Xiang, el alto!- Gritó Emil haciendo que Xiang frenara abruptamente.

-¿Eh?... a no... es Emil... ¿Por que te tengo que dar una explicación?... No... ¡Es un frailecillo!-

_¿Por que soy el punto de una pelea?,_ pensó mirando a la ventana intentando ignorar la pelea.

-¡No fue por eso!... ¡Argh!...- Y colgó aventando el celular hacia atras- Chicas...

-Uhm...- Y Emil no comentó nada hasta que llegaron a la casa.

* * *

_Sasadiq-fuck: ...jaja entonces que es esa mierda?_

_Perpetual-Ice: No lo se... da miedo, ¿Por que no puede ser una escuela normal?_

_Sasdiq-fuck: Cuidado de que no salga un mago jaja que tal la comida?_

_Perpetual-Ice: Aunque no lo creas es deliciosa... esa cosa el bufrito es un orgasmo culinario._

_Sasadiq-fuck: Bufrito?_

_Perpetual-Ice: Es un burrito de frijoles refritos, demostró que freír un alimento siempre lo mejora... Se pueden decir muchas cosas de aquí una de ellas es que no le temen a las freidoras o al menos Eli no._

_Sasadiq-fuck: Bufrito... LOL! como sea... Mr. Puffin donde esta?_

_Perpetual-Ice: Sobre un escritorio... esta picoteando mis dulces, además esta de guardia._

_Sasadiq-fuck: Oh si el chocolate de tu adorado Xiang! XDD que tal?_

_Perpetual-Ice: Joder que miedo... no volveré a ir con él_

_Sasadiq-fuck: Kugel... haz vuelto a hablar con el?_

_Perpetual-Ice: ¿Por que de repente tan interesado?_

_Sasadiq-fuck: Para hacer una guía yo... como el espectador._

_Perpetual-Ice: ¡¿que ocurre contigo?!_

_Sasadiq-fuck: Oh el nene militar esta haciendo un berrinche!_

_Perpetual-Ice: a detectado presencia a lado de la puerta... me voy luego terminas de burlarte..._

_Sasadiq-fuck: No mueras!_

* * *

-Emil...¿Puedo pasar?- La voz de Roderich sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante...-Emil cerro la laptop dejándola a un lado en la cama silbando para que Mr. Puffin regresara a comer.

-¿Estas ocupado?- Dijo Roderich entrando parándose adelante de la cama.

-No realmente.. dijo levantándose tomando sus tenis para ponérselos.

-¿Belga? ¿No es mejor el suizo?- Roderich observo como Mr. Puffin intentaba romper el empaque.

-Fue una recomendación...- Roderich espero a que Emil terminara- Tengo algo que mostrarte- Y salió del cuarto yendo al final del pasillo.

-Aquí- Se detuvo frente una puerta... el cuarto privado. Sacó una llave de su saco y la adentro a la cerradura.- Adelante-

Emil entró al espacioso salón. Pintado de un color blanco con detalles en dorado, cuadros y esculturas adornaban las esquinas y paredes, una mesita son tres sillas, todas muy elegantes. Pero lo llamativo era el enorme piano enfrente de un pequeño sillón, a un lado de un hermoso violín. Roderich se adentro y se sentó en sillón haciéndole un espacio a Emil, que miraba todo bastante sorprendido.

-¿Deseas té?- Pregunto cordialmente levantándose y tomando la tetera de la mesita virtiendo un poco sobre dos tacitas.

-Esto es...-

-Hermoso ¿no?- Roderich le extendió la taza a Emil- Esta libre de ruidos exteriores- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa- Cuando estoy enojado aquí vengo a expresar mi furia, mis pequeños indesentes son fuente de esa inspiración-

-Escuche que usted es muy bueno en el violín- Emil recordaba las melodías de piano en su cabeza- ¿Alguno de ellos...?-

-¿Toca? Ninguno...- Suspiro algo cansado- Prácticamente solo yo, Eli canta hermoso pero en el piano es un desastre- Sonrió al recordar las clases que intento darle a su esposa- ¿Te importaría tocar algo para mi?-

-¿Como?- Emil creyó que se iba ahogar con el té.

-Son como unos demonios... solo es que se adapten a ti y tu a ellos... pero mientras tanto...- De un bolsillo pequeño sacó una llave igual a la anterior- Expresa tu furia- Dijo calmadamente, dándole la llave a Emil- Cuando quieras-

-No puedo aceptar algo tan grande...-

-Me sentiría ofendido si no lo hicieras- Emil tomó la pequeña llave y la guardó en el bolsillo- Ahora descarga tu primer día- Dijo señalando el piano.

-Gracias...- Musito suavemente caminando hasta el banquillo del piano, posando suavemente los dedos en las teclas.

* * *

_-¿Tocaste el piano de Roderich?-_

-Así es...- A pesar de que no veía pudo notar un pequeño atisbo de sorpresa en su voz.

_-Uhm..-_

-¿Qué ocurre?

-_Nada, hermanito-_

-Sabes que no te responderé igual-

_-Lo presentía... ¿que tan mal tocaste?-_

-Roderich solo se rio y dijo que era como un insulto.. pero no me quitó la llave supongo que fue una buena señal-

_-¿Tu primer día de escuela?-_

-Fue cansado... es enorme ¿Sabias que también hay universidad? Nos separa un pequeño pasillo...- Respiro profundamente- decidí entrar en ajedrez-

_-Creí que entrarías en tennis o natación-_

-Es enorme pero no tiene piscina, además cambie de estado, esto es como un nuevo comienzo ¿Por que tomar lo mismo del año pasado?-

_-¿Y tu como te sientes?-_

-Estoy bien supongo, hoy fui a comprar regaliz... y salmiaki-

_-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Dinero o...-_

-Estoy bien... aunque... Cuando te encerraron el manicomio...¿Conociste a un Arthur Kirkland?-

_-No me encerraron... fui a terapia pero ese no es punto... ¿Por que?-_

-Esta loco al igual que tu... dijo algo de un fantasma creo que me protegía... o algo así-

_-Lo mande a vigilarte-_

-Sabía que tenias algo que ver- Suspiró.

_-¿Me descubrió?... Supongo que no es muy fuerte después de todo-_

-No me importa... tengo tarea que hacer...- mañana tengo escuela ¿Recuerdas? Tu también... así ya duerme o ve a golpear a Mathías que se yo... adiós-

_-Adiós hermano, duerme bien- y colgó._

-Qué día tan pesado...-revisó el reloj 8:30pm.

-Mr. Puffin... son solo dos años- Miro al pájaro que voló a su cabeza y se acurrucó- No quiero volver- Camino hasta el escritorio y se metió un trozo de chocolate- Delicioso...Nunca le pregunte su nombre- Dijo recordando a la joven.

Caminó hasta la cama donde sacó sus libretas y comenzó con lo que todo adolescente ama... la tarea.

* * *

Emil yacía comiendo en la mesa a lado de Paulo, era Jueves y sus hombros estaban dolidos por todo el peso que ningún ser humano tenia que soportar, la noche pasada no había podido dormir bien... Gilbert se la paso golpeando la pared todo el tiempo... no es como si le hubiese molestado a el pero... Mr. Puffin lo odiaba quizás más que a Lukas. Su consuelo fue al ver las enormes ojeras de Gilbert... aunque al ver a Kugel dormir bajo el árbol donde siempre comía no lo hacían sentir mejor.

Las miradas y los murmullos se reducieron drásticamente quizá porque notaron que Emil era un chico sin gracia.

-Créeme si te duermes te golpeare- Dijo Vladimir golpeando suavemente su hombro.

-Lo siento- Bostezó y se talló un ojo ante la mirada impactada de Feliks- ¿Qué?-

-¡Eso fue totalmente fabuloso!- Feliks se colgó del brazo de Toris- ¿Liet, por que es tan lindo?- El día Martes había conocido oficialmente a Toris y a Vincent.

-¿Por que le dice Liet?- Le dijo a Johan que se veía perdido en la platica- Johan...

-Hermoso...- Susurró débilmente.

-Lo siento será lindo pero yo soy más hermoso- Feliks ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Vaya es lo más alagador que han dicho en la vida- Dijo sarcásticamente Emil Volteando a ver la dirección en la que la mirada de Johan se perdía- ¿Quien?- Era en el exterior... había gente por todas partes.

-Nadie- Se volteo sonrojado.

-¿Como es... vivir con...ellos?- Preguntó Heracles milagrosamente despierto, intentando reprimir un bostezo.

-Cansado- Dijo haciendo que lo voltearan a ver como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza- ¿Qué?-

-Bueno.. es como el paraíso- Dijo tímidamente Toris- Tu entiendes.

-Osea ¿vives con los 6 chicos más sexys de la escuela y dices que es cansado?- Feliks tomo un tenedor y lo señaló- Exactamente ¿Por que estas cansado?- haciendo que Paulo explotara en risas.

-No puedo creer lo mal pensado que eres- Dijo Vladimir.

-Es horrible... son monstruos no.. peor... demonios- Emil exclamó frustrado hundiendo su cabeza en sus brazos.

-Kiku... el es... un neko- Heracles tomo una papa (nombre en clave: potato) y la metió en su boca masticando lentamente... como de costumbre.

-¿Neko?-Emil lo miró extraño.

-Gato en japones, es un "nombre cariñoso" para Kiku- Explicó Toris.

-Kiku es... ahhh... no se como describirlo, siento que cada vez que habló con sus hermanos me fotografía- Emil tomo un poco de soda.

-Es... su afición-

-Lo se pero...-_ da miedo, _quizó agregar- Me incomoda un poco.

-Así que.. ¿Como terminaste ahí?- Feliks era claramente el más interesado- ¿Ganaste un sorteo o algo?-

-Nuestros padre son viejos amigos, desde que nací he estado en diferentes partes del mundo por periodos determinados de tiempo. Este año enviaron a mis padres a Corea del Sur... así que me dieron dos opciones: ir a Corea o vivir con Roderich y sus 7 hijos.

-Wow Corea del Sur...- Dijo perezosamente Heracles- ¿Quien es... tu... favorito?-

-¿Favorito?- _No lo había pensado. _

_-_Venga no nos digas que no lo haz pensado- Dijo Johan robando una salchicha del plato de Heracles.

-Pues...-

-Así que en verdad no lo habías pensado- Sonrio Paulo.- Supongo que es por que te esfuerzas en ver las cosas malas.

-Supongo..-

-Pero todo el mundo piensa lo mismo- Dijo Vladimir viendo de reojo la mesa de los BFT- Todos creen que el mejor es Gilbert-

-¿Gilbert?-

-Creo que esta sobre valuado- Dijo observando la mesa de los jugadores de Rugby, específicamente a Vincent.

-Oh vamos... todo el mundo ha soñado con Gilbert al menos una vez- Feliks movió su tenedor- Hasta Liet.-

-¡Feliks!- Toris se sonrojo mientras lo miraba nervioso.

-¡A eso me refiero! Yo creo que Ludwig tiene mejor cuerpo...- Dijo Paulo tomando un poco de jugo.

-No creo que sea el mejor- Dijo Johan terminando con un suspiro.

-Kiku... es más... interesante- Heracles moviendo la lata de soda.

-No me refería a el... creo es Kugel- Johan volteo su cabeza para que se notara el gran sonrojo que se expandía por su rostro.

-¿Kugel? Entiendo que te guste y eso pero...-Feliks se quedo pensando- Es muy lindo, tierno y tiene ese aire misterioso...-

-Tiene ojos hermosos- Completo Emil siendo las miradas de la mesa- ¿Qué?-

-Tus ojos son geniales- Dijo Paulo acercandosele mucho- Exactamente... ¿Qué color son?- Para este momento sus frentes casi chocaban.

-Uhmm...- Pero Emil sintió un tirón de su camisa alejándolo de Paulo- ¿Vincent?-

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo Paulo viéndolo curiosamente.

-Esa es mi linea- Dijo el viendo hacia afuera- Estaban muy cerca- Y se sentó en el espacio vacío al lado de Paulo.

-Oh... es que mira sus ojos son...- Pero se cortó al ver la cara de Vincent- Oye no estarás...

-Celoso- Feliks tapó su boca al ver que no lo había pensado... lo había dicho.

-Bueno como sea... ¿Qué harás este fin de semana Emil?- Dijo Vladimir para calmar el ambiente.

-Uhm... nada- _he olvidado algo,_pensó- No, tengo que ir con Eli.

-Vaya que divertido- Dijo sarcásticamente Feliks- Liet y yo iremos a la casa de mi madre-

-¿Eh?- Dijo Emil.

-Veras los padres de Feliks viven separados, el vive con su padre y cada dos semana vamos a la casa de su madre, en un pequeño rancho con un establo. Feliks y yo somos amigos de la infancia así que por lo general voy yo también- Explicó Toris.

-Aunque si alguno desea venir... seria como que totalmente fabuloso-

-Será en otra ocasión- Dijo Vladimir- Yo ya tengo planes con Stefan-

-Stefan y el son amigos pero siempre esta en la mesa del fondo- Emil volteo disimuladamente, aquella parecía haber personas uhm... normales.

-¡Lo olvidaba! Este viernes es la fiesta de Francis, nos tenemos que ver allá- Dijo Feliks.

-¿Fiesta?- Emil volteo a ver a Johan quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-Cada año Francis organiza una "fiesta"... realmente lo que hace no tiene nombre... ¿Como es el nombre?- Dijo Johan tomando entre sus dedos el puente de su nariz.

-"El destello de amor"- Dijo Vincent con sus brazos cruzados- Este año va a ser un poco más pequeña, solo los del otro ala están invitados-

-¿Entonces como?- Dijo Emil tonteando con su popote.

-No exactamente...-Dijo Toris- Si alguien de la otra ala te invita puedes ir... si tienes cierta popularidad puedes ir, si te enteras por una anciana puedes ir- Emil lo miró sin comprender- Si sabes que hay una fiesta puedes ir. La vez pasada había carteles por doquier.

-El año pasado terminó porque la policía llegó- Dijo Paulo con su mano entrelazada a la de Vincent.

-Policía...- Emil sintió un sudor frio corriéndole la espalda.

-Sera como que totalmente divertido- Saltó Feliks.

-Uhmm...-

-No te preocupes mientras estés con nosotros nada te pasara- Dijo Vladimir.

-Además...- Agrego Johan- La comida es deliciosa- Dijo haciendo que los demás asintieran fuertemente.

_Así que solo por la comida..._

* * *

-Mei ya basta- Dijo Xiang desesperado- No quiero ir.

-Pero Xiang- Dijo la joven a lado de él- Tenemos que ir con ropa combinada

-¿Por que hacer algo tan estúpido?- Dijo Xiang empujando el asiento de Mei.

-Por que... por que...- Mei se sonrojo y miró a Hanh sentada tranquilamente enfrente de él.

-Haz estado así de pesada desde el Lunes, ya basta- Xiang tomo un bolígrafo y comenzó a rayar en su libreta.

-¡Tu también estas raro!- Acusó Mei con su dedo- ¿Crees que no se que explotaste a propósito la sala de ajedrez?-

-¿Por que piensas que fui yo?-Contestó con desinterés- Además ¿Qué beneficio me puede traer?-

-Exacto... no lo entiendo- Dijo ella suspirando- Nos conocemos desde hace tanto pero no te entiendo-

-Es por que no me conoces- Dijo frustrado cerrando la libreta- Solo haz lo que quieras- Y se levantó saliendo al pasillo.

-Ninguno se conoce- Dijo en voz baja Hanh.

* * *

-En casa bebo té verde- Emil yacía sentado en una mesita al fondo del salón de ajedrez tomando té con Arthur- Kiku suele tener un cajón solo para té verde, mientras de Roderich prefiere el de canela- Emil tomó un peón y lo movió suavemente.

-A veces Kiku venia a tomar el té conmigo, peor me cambio por ese idiota de Heracles- Arthur respiro profundamente y movió el caballo- ¿Te enteraste de la fiesta?-

-Asi es...- Emil sorbió un poco y movió otro peón- No se si ir...-

-Uhm...-Arthur pensó un poco- ¿Como te va en tus clases?- Tomó un peón negro.

-Bien supongo- Emil tomó su caballo y comió el peón de Arthur.

-Oh- Y el resto estuvo en un silencio tranquilo solo interrumpido por el sonido de piezas moviéndose suavemente por el tablero, como siempre. Al terminar Arthur sonrío tomo ambas tazas y las puso en una charola, para que luego ambos recogieran el tablero.

-Esta vez ganaste- Dijo Emil colgando su mochila en sus hombros- No te acostumbres.

-Lo mismo digo- Tras un leve saludo salió dirigiéndose al estacionamiento de bicicletas, sus padres la enviaron el día pasado así que él ya podía regresar por si mismo a la casa, a diferencia del Martes quien lo tuvo que llevar de vuelta Yao. Con cuidado retiro la cadena, la guardo en la bicicleta y luego se montó en ella.

-¡Oye tu!- Una voz de mujer lo hizo detener abruptamente- Si el de cabello blanco-

-¿Qué?- Dijo claramente irritado Emil girando para encontrarse a la dueña de la voz- ¿Mei?-

-Vaya me conoces pero yo no se tu nombre- Dijo dulcemente la joven colocándose a su lado- ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos como debemos?- Sonrió estirando su mano- Soy Mei Zhang.

-Emil Bondevik- Dijo estrechando su mano- ¿Para que me necesitas?-

-Quiero hablar contigo- Su voz se torno seria- No se quien te crees, pero no eres más que un arrimado en casa ajena ¿No te da vergüenza? Encima de todo te aprovechas de la amabilidad de ellos... ¿Acaso crees que a ellos les agradas? Te odian- Remarcó la palabra con furia- Así que... ¿Por que no te alejas de ellos?- Terminó con una sonrisa engreída.

-Estas...¿Celosa?- Inquirió Emil con una ceja levantada- Vaya que patética eres- Emil se giro y puso sus pies sobre los pedales.

-Pero...-

-No tengo ganas de escuchar a niñas tontas- Dijo Emil interrumpiendo antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa. Y se fue de ahí dejando a la chica con la palabra en boca.

-¿Mei? ¿Qué pasa-aru?- Yao se le acercó colocando una mano en su hombro- Te ves extraña...-

-No, solo...- Y suspiro- ¿Donde esta Xiang?-

-Me llamó para que te llevara a casa, el no iba a poder... tenia que ir a un lugar-aru- Dijo Yao tomando la mano de la joven para conducirla a su carro.

* * *

**De: **Perpetual-Ice

**Para: **Sasadiq-Fuck:

**Asunto: **Animal-boys Planet.

_**La guía de supervivencia de Emil Bondevik.**_

_Segunda entrada._

Anotación 1: "Distracción" El enemigo se distrae tan fácilmente, que no se si es a propósito. Xiang estaba más atento en gritar. Yao a dejado caer un vaso de vidrio al ver un gato cerca "lindo-aru".

Anotación 2: "Apariencias" Fue algo extraño cuando los BFT entraron hoy a la cafetería parecían modelos.. da miedo. Ludwig al contrario de lo que se ve es una buena persona... ayer Peter tenía su cara llena de mermelada y el despego la mirada de libro para limpiarlo con una servilleta.

Anotación 3: "Refugio" El cuarto privado... eso me alivia un poco.

Anotación 4: "Comida" Eli cocina delicioso, esto quizá no importe pero necesitaba ponerlo.

Anotación 5: "Secretos" El de Kugel me atormenta un poco, siempre esta en el cobertizo. Xiang bueno tiene algo en común con Kiku, Ludwig y Kugel... nunca se en que esta pensando. Heracles sabe mucho de Kiku eso quizá me sirva...

Anotación 6: "Hermandad" Solo con algunos... por ejemplo Yao se apega mucho con Kiku, Gilbert y Ludwig son... parecidos, Xian se lleva bien con Yao y Kiku hasta con Yong Soo pero no puedo decir lo mismo con Peter. Ludwig, Gilbert y Yao son los que se llevan mejor con los menores. En cambio Kugel...

Anotación 7. "Cortesía" Supongo. Xiang, Eli y Yao me llevaron en su carro después de todo.

Anotación 8: "Aliados" Ellos tienen muchos... oh si bitches ellos tienen a toda la escuela, en especial a esa malcriada Mei.

Nota: Kugel será removido de mi lista de enemigo por casas obvias.

Nota 2: Este viernes me mezclare en su ambiente...en el "Destello de amor", si es una mierda.

Nota 3: El único que entiende la diferencia de Pingüino a Frailecillo es Xiang.

Nota 4: Me incomoda el parecido de Yao con Mei, llamenlo racismo pero creo que es por eso...

_**[XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD]**_

_**Aquí termina!**_

Ahhh... que le depara a Emil en la fiesta? honhonhon~~

Durante todo el fic me la he pasado escribiendo Yaoi en vez de Yao ¬¬ es extraño -

Extra:

**Rin06rimichi: **jiji fan de Rivaille XDDD

Lo siento tenia que decirlo! LOL

Me merezco un rewiew? Neee~~

_**Bye!**_


End file.
